


Jemari

by melancholide



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholide/pseuds/melancholide
Summary: Dari mata turun ke hati; sebuah ungkapan klise untuk menggambarkan jatuh cinta. Bagi Soobin, bukan sinar mata yang membuatnya terpana, tetapi jemari lentik yang langsung menyentuh pada hatinya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 4





	Jemari

Seingat Soobin, ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Tentu saja dia suka melihat dan memotret keindahan, tapi ia yakin bahwa keindahan mata sering kali menipu yang memandang. Itulah mengapa, saat ia menjadi divisi dokumentasi ospek tahun lalu dan melihat mahasiswa baru ber- _nametag_ Hueningkai, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia akui Hueningkai itu indah dan bersinar di antara mahasiswa baru yang kucel dan dekil, tapi persepsinya berhenti sampai situ saja. Tak ada yang spesial.

Tanpa diduga, ia justru jatuh cinta karena bagian tubuh yang tak banyak diperhatikan orang: jemari. Jemari dari orang yang sempat menarik perhatiannya, dan kini jadi rekan dalam satu kepanitiaan. Soobin sendiri tak begitu menyadari efek dari jemari itu hingga membuat ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya.

Momen itu terjadi saat ospek mahasiswa baru di mana Soobin menjadi ketua pelaksana. Ia babak belur secara mental setelah diserang oleh para alumni yang mempertanyakan ospek tahun ini. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan nada tinggi membuat siapa pun ciut; namun Soobin berdiri tegap untuk menghadapinya dan menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan para senior mengenai keputusannya. Saat pertemuan itu selesai, Soobin tak langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke ruang kesekretariatan untuk menumpahkan tangis yang tertahan.

Dan saat wajahnya sedang sembab dengan air mata, pemuda masuk dengan kamera terkalung di lehernya. Soobin menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat dan memasang senyum canggung. “Eh, Kai. Mau balikin kamera ya? Taruh situ aja, nanti sama Akang diamanin di lemari.”

Pemuda yang disapa itu balas dengan senyum cerahnya. “Makasih Kang, saya pulang dulu ya.” Pamit itu hanya dibalas anggukan dari Soobin.

Tak sampai pada pintu sekre, Kai sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Soobin. Ia berlutut di hadapan Soobin, membuat Soobin merasa malu dilihat dalam keadaan yang tak seharusnya dilihat siapa pun.

Kai memberikan senyum tipis dan menatap Soobin. “Pasti syok ya Kang sama dicecar alumni tadi. Tapi Akang tadi keren banget, bisa _handle_ semuanya.”

Soobin tersenyum tipis. “Udah tanggung jawab saya, Dek. Gak perlu khawatir.”

Jeda hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka, sebelum Kai membuka suara duluan.

“Kang, minta tangan kirinya. Kayak gini.” Kai memberi contoh dengan membuka tangan kanannya.

Soobin mengangkat kedua alis, namun tetap menuruti keinginan Kai. Ia angkat tangannya, dan tanpa ia perkirakan, telapak tangan Kai menempel pada telapaknya.

“Eh, ngapain Dek?”

Senyum di bibir Kai semakin merekah. “Transfer energi. Biar Akang semangat lagi.”

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, sebelum Kai melepasnya lebih dulu.

“Saya pulang dulu ya, Kang. Sampe besok.”

Soobin masih terpaku di tempat. Yang pasti, sejak itu, ia takkan lupa bagaimana jemari lentik itu tampak lebih kecil dari jemarinya yang panjang. Ia juga takkan kehangatan yang dialirkan dari jemari cantik itu.

***

Kejadian saat ospek itu membuat Soobin menyadari sesuatu: ia jatuh cinta karena jemari. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi benar adanya. Sejak hari itu, bayangan jemari Kai dan kehangatannya terus membayanginya. Dan sejak itu, ia selalu memperhatikan jemari Kai dalam banyak kesempatan; saat Kai sedang berpikir, Kai sedang menulis, Kai menekan tombol _shutter_ di kamera. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan tentang jemari Kai.

Jemari itulah yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Kai, hingga tahun kedua mereka bersama. Dalam dua tahun itu semakin banyak kesempatan Soobin untuk memperhatikan Kai dan jemarinya saat melakukan banyak hal. Dan Soobin menemukan satu hal lagi yang ia sukai dari jemari Kai: saat ujung jemari itu mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Di hari paling melelahkan, jemari Kai membuatnya nyaman. Seperti saat itu, ia baru saja selesai bimbingan skripsi dan reaksi dosen pembimbingnya benar-benar buruk. Soobin tak tahu apa yang dilalui dosen pembimbingnya hari itu hingga draft yang Soobin ajukan beliau lempar ke sudut ruangan. Salah satu hari terburuk yang pernah Soobin lalui.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Soobin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kai di kosan. Dengan kondisi yang kuyu dan lemas, Soobin muncul di depan kamar Kai dan menghambur pada pelukan Kai.

“Jadi, tadi kata Bu Irene gimana?”

Mereka kini tengah berjubel di atas kasur ukuran _single_ dengan posisi berpelukan. Soobin menjadikan bahu Kai sebagai sandaran, semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher kekasihnya.

“Gak tau. Katanya hasil penelitianku gak masuk akal. Padahal aku udah sertakan jurnal pendukung kok, tapi beliau gak terima. Malah draft skripsiku yang dilempar ke sudut ruangan, dilihatin sama dosen lain.”

Jemari Kai mengelus rambut Soobin dengan pelan. Ujungnya yang lentik itu mengelus kulit kepala, menghantarkan sensasi yang membuat nyaman.

“Terus gimana?”

“Ya aku takutnya, nanti sidang gimana, kalau sama pembimbing aja begitu. Aku takut nanti dibantai penguji, Dek.”

Kai mengeratkan pelukan pada kepala Soobin di bahunya, dan kembali mengelus-elus rambut sang kekasih.

“Ya udah, gak usah dipikirin sekarang. Itu kan terjadinya nanti, Kang. Sekarang benerin aja dulu sesuai revisi Bu Irene. Jangan khawatir berlebihan sampe stres, ya?”

Soobin menyungging senyum lega mendengar kata-kata Kai. Selanjutnya ia tak banyak ingat karena ia jatuh tertidur di pelukan kekasihnya. Yang masih bisa ia ingat terakhir kali adalah sentuhan ujung jemari pada kulit kepalanya membuatnya mengantuk.

***

Hubungan mereka sudah masuk di tahun ketiga.

Lebih banyak lagi yang Soobin telah lewati bersama Kai. Canda tawa hingga sedu sedan telah mereka lalui bersama-sama.

Di tahun ketiga, segalanya terasa lebih tentram namun lebih berat. Setelah lulus, Soobin mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar kota. Ia harus berpisah dengan Kai. Beban kerja dan waktu yang sedikit membuat ia memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk bertemu sang kekasih.

Kekasihnya itu selalu menyemangatinya walaupun jauh. Kai selalu berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Soobin, dan mendengarkan keluh kesah Soobin tentang pekerjaannya. Kai tidak berbeda dari yang dulu—pemuda itu tetap ceria dan hangat. Membuat Soobin semakin rindu untuk bertemu; menikmati lagi belaian dari kekasihnya.

Waktu itu tiba juga akhir pekan ini. Setelah stres berkutat dengan pekerjaan, ia akhirnya punya waktu santai untuk mengunjungi Kai yang masih kuliah.

Di tempat biasa, mereka bertemu kembali. Melepas kerinduan yang tertahan dalam pelukan erat. Jarak yang memisahkan seakan jadi perekat mereka saat kembali. Soobin tak ingin terpisah lagi.

Saat makan malam, Kai bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya saat Soobin di luar kota. Suara tawanya terdengar merdu di telinga, namun fokus Soobin teralih pada jemari polos Kai saat sedang memegang sedotan. Jemari itu selalu elok, dengan kuku terawat tanpa polesan. Jemari yang membingkai wajah cantik kekasihnya saat menopang dagu sambil terus berceloteh tentang harinya yang melelahkan.

Soobin sadar, ada satu hal yang kurang. Selama bertahun-tahun mengaguminya, jemari itu selalu polos tanpa aksesoris apa pun. Jemari Kai memang sudah cantik walau tak dipasang perhiasan, namun hal itu malah membuat Soobin ingin mengubah hal itu. Ia harus mengisi satu kekurangan dari jemari kekasihnya.

“Kai, pinjam tangan kirimu.”

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, “Buat apa, Kang?”

“Kemarikan saja.”

Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Soobin tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia terbelalak begitu melihat Soobin mengeluarkan kotak dari kantung celananya dan memasangkan selingkar emas pada jari manisnya.

“Akhirnya, gak polos lagi,” ujar Soobin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Perlakuan Soobin membuat Kai tertegun. Ia menarik jemarinya yang kini terpasang cincin, dan menatap Soobin dengan berkaca-kaca.

“Kang...”

“Jemarimu cantik, sayang. Aku pengen selalu genggam jemari itu di saat susah dan senang. Aku pengen jemari itu merawat aku dan memberi kenyamanan sampai kita tua. Jadi, nikah sama Akang, ya?”

Bening kristal pada mata Kai tumpah jadi air mata. Ia usap air matanya kasar, dan mengangguk cepat.

“Ini beneran, kan?”

Soobin tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambut Kai sayang. “Iya, beneran, kok.”

“Aku... Aku mau nikah sama Akang...”

Jawaban dari Kai semakin membuat Soobin berbunga-bunga. “Syukurlah. Makasih ya, sayang.”

Soobin meraih kembali tangan Kai, dan mencium cincin yang bertengger manis pada jarinya. Biar jari manis itu menjadi wakil dari sepuluh jari yang membuat Soobin jatuh cinta, dengan simbol cincin yang terlingkar padanya.


End file.
